


Toy Box

by orphan_account, psychicprincess



Series: Shut Up and Get Hard [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, ish, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has moved in with Dean and is working on organizing their closet when he comes across a plain black box. What's inside will spark a fun-filled night neither of them are going to soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what y'all think!

"Hey, Dean, what's in this box?" Cas called as he was buried in what was now his and Dean's bedroom closet. He was trying to make some room because he had a lot of shit and so did Dean. He was putting old clothes that hadn't been touched in years in bags when he happened upon a small black box at the back of the closet under a pile of plaid. 

After receiving no answer from Dean, he decided just to open the box in question. It looked small and harmless. Besides, his boyfriend wouldn't have anything weird like spare body parts or anything... Right?

Right. Instead, the items gleamed up at Castiel as if they were begging to be touched. There lay several toys of the sexual variety. Cas was so intrigued by all the things Dean had; handcuffs, anal plugs, cock rings, and vibrators. He picked up a purple vibrator and ran his fingers over the tip. A wide grin spread across his face. He couldn't wait to try them out with his lover.

But then a thought occurred to him, he had a very similar box but with different toys. Perhaps they should combine their toy boxes into one big box? Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea. And then they could have play time together. But Dean's box was a lot more toned down than Cas'. Cas had handcuffs, anal beads, more handcuffs, a blindfold, that he only used one time, vibrating anal plugs, one of his favorite daytime activities, and other assorted playthings. He also had a bunch of vibrators, thicker and wider of course. Castiel loved those the most. They hurt, a lot, but there was so much pleasure he received from it that it almost completely cancelled out the pain. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought about all the fun he'd had with his box and previous men, before Dean. 

Cas removed himself from the bottomless pit that was his new closet and set off to find his toys amongst all the other boxes of junk from his house. 

After sifting through the big box labeled "bedroom," Cas found it. His toy box. He picked it up and carried it to the closet. He set it on the floor and went to look for Dean, he had things to show him. 

Cas turned the corner and into the kitchen where there was a note on the table scribbled in Dean's handwriting. Dean had gone out to get them dinner and a movie. Cas grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and shrugged. He wandered to their bedroom and back into the closet. 

Dean's black box was too small to fit everything Cas had brought. Maybe there was a bigger box somewhere. Then he remember he brought a big woven basket from home. Castiel ran out to grab it and returned shortly. He dumped Dean's box into the basket. He discarded the black container outside the closet where he could get it later. He, again, sifted through Dean's toys; touching, looking and imagining. He couldn't help it. When his eyes popped open, he was hard as a rock, straining against his jeans. 

"Fuck, Dean, you better get home soon or I'm gonna start without you." Cas growled to himself and picked up one of his large toys from his box. 

\--- 

Dean set his keys down as he walked in. He put the grocery bag on the counter and called out, "Cas? You home, baby? I brought dinner!" With no response, he figured Cas was deep in concentration with the closet. It had been his project for the last few days, cleaning it out, making room for all his stuff. Dean let him do it too, like a free cleaning service that was really sexy and liked to suck his dick. Dean shrugged off his jacket and put it on the table. He walked down the hallway towards their bedroom when he started to hear soft moans. Dean perked up and began to walk faster. What was his lover up to?

When he entered his bedroom, he was not expecting what he saw. Cas was completely naked on the floor of their bedroom, facing the wall with his backside to the door. The box was open and various toys were scattered around. Cas had his eyes shut and a few tears were sliding down his cheeks. His face was red and moans were sliding from his lips. Cas was pushing himself back against a big red vibrator over and over and pumping his own cock. A chorus of moans and "Dean's" were coming out of his mouth. Dean smirked, his pants began to tighten, he liked the idea of Cas fucking himself and calling out his name. Cas hadn't noticed him yet, so Dean let him continue without a word. Dean bit his lip watching as the device slide in and out of Cas with ease. Then Cas started to make those little noises he makes when he's getting close to orgasm. 

That's when Dean stepped in, "You like calling out my name when you fuck yourself? Do you imagine it's me fucking you?" 

Cas didn't jump or act startled, instead he purred, "Yes, Dean. YES!" He groaned loud and pushed the vibrator in and out of himself faster, slamming against his prostate each time. Dean kept his eyes fixed on Cas' actions and that pretty little ass. Then he pulled out his own cock and began stroking himself quickly as he watched Cas take the vibrator in all the way and back out again, over and over. 

Cas yelled, "FUCK!" and came all over his hands and the carpet. Dean, watching Cas still, came shortly after him, unable to handle how fucking hot his boyfriend was right now. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. He stepped out of his already dropped pants. He darted over to Cas and held his face in his hands. He kissed him deeply as he felt Cas' chest heaving in and out. Tears rolled down Cas ' cheek and he moaned softly as Dean slowly pulled the toy out of him. 

"We are not done yet, baby." Dean whispered into his lover's ear while setting the toy on the ground. "That was so amazing, you did so well putting on that show... Did you do that just for me?" 

Cas sighed, while attempting to wipe a tear from his cheek. "I did it for me and for you. I tried waiting, I really did! But you were just taking so long, and I kept looking at my toys and I just wanted it, real bad. I hoped you'd come home so you could watch me. Did you like watching me? Was I a good boy for you?" Cas always kept it coming, the dirty words, the sass and confidence, everything that turned Dean on the most. 

"Oh yes, you're such a good boy. The way you took that cock was so hot, and your noises, those are always incredible. I liked watching you, I don't get that kind of view when I'm doing the fucking. I never noticed how amazing you look right before you're about to come." He smirked. 

Shivers thundered down Cas' spine as Dean spoke. His closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He laid his head on Dean's chest and sighed deeply. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, letting him come down from his high. The Winchester had plans and Cas needed to be alert and ready for what he wanted to do to him.

Dean scanned the room and the amount of toys scattered on the floor as he rubbed Cas' back. His breathing had slowed now, it was soft. He was probably asleep but Dean didn't mind. He'd wake him up later for play time. While Cas took a nap, Dean 

\----

"Mmm, baby wake up," Dean whispered as he ran his fingers over Cas' skin. "I need you."

Cas smiled, eyes still closed. "You need me, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I fucking need you. And I did tell you we weren't done, didn't I?"

Cas' eyes popped open in recognition. "You did say that, yes... So what did you have in mind?"

"You want me to ruin the surprise?" Cas had rolled over to face his lover and nodded. Dean chuckled darkly. "I'm gonna turn you over and handcuff you to the bed, then I'm gonna make sure your ass is high up in the air for me. I'm gonna try out all sorts of things on your tight little hole, then I'm gonna fuck you open, and I'm gonna make you lose your voice from screaming my name. I'm gonna wreck you, baby." 

"Jesus, Dean. Tell me you're being serious."

"I'm being dead fucking serious." Dean's voice had dropped to that sexy, sultry, velvety sounding tone, which was almost enough itself to set the smaller man off.

"What are we waiting for then?" Cas asked with a saucy wink.

"Good question," Dean said as he got off the bed. Both men were still very naked from earlier and their toys were still scattered all over their floor. "Turn over for me while I get what I need, okay baby?" 

Cas eagerly turned over and got himself into a comfortable position. His head and upper body were lying comfortably on the bed while his bottom half was balanced on his knees, ass up in the air. His arms were extended above his head near his headboard.

"Look at you, once again, so perfectly open and ready for me," Dean said as he brought his desired items to the bed. He grabbed the handcuffs, which must have been from Castiel's box, a vibrator, a plug, and his favorite kind of lube.

Castiel practically preened under the weight of Dean's words. He loved this! "You're sure you're up for it after earlier? I mean, that cock you took was pretty huge, I would understand," Dean was rubbing his hands up and down his lover's back and arms just to touch. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Winchester?" Dean took that as Cas saying he was fine so he went ahead and grabbed the cuffs and reached for the smaller man's wrists. He made quick work of his task, weaving the cuffs between the wooden slats on the headboard and clasping them into place around his boyfriend's wrists.

"Too tight?" Dean asked. 

"Not at all, baby. They're perfect," Cas replied after tugging slightly to see if he would feel much pain. 

"Good." Dean backed away from the bed to admire his handiwork. "Fuck, baby. You look unbelievable like this."

"You gonna do something about it then, sir?" Cas asked with a saucy smirk and a wiggle of his toned ass.

"Mmm, you might regret that sass, Mr. Novak." Dean brought his hand down onto Cas' ass with a loud smack. "Though 'sir' sliding off your sinful lips is kind of nice..." He rubbed Cas' ass where he had just smacked. 

"Enough De-" Cas' complaint was cut off by a deep, guttural groan which he let out upon feeling Dean's wet tongue slide slickly around his hole. Dean worked his tongue around and around before coming up to ask a gruff question about Cas’ safe word. “Unicorn! It’s unicorn! Don’t you dare fucking stop, Winchester.”

Dean did not need to be told twice. He once again buried his face in his lovers ass while letting his hands roam across his body everywhere he could reach, except the one place Cas wanted it the most. The smaller man was thrusting his hips into nothing, just trying to get a little friction on his neglected, leaking cock. ”If you don’t hold still for me, I’ll stop,” Dean warned.

“Hmmmff Dean I can’t! I just need you to touch me. Please, please Dean!” Cas begged.

“Oh, yes. That’s it, baby. Beg for it. Tell me what you want from me.”

Once again, Castiel let out a loud moan before pleading with his lover. “I just want you to touch me, Dean. Please, please touch me. Touch my cock, I need it!”

Dean smiled. He picked up the vibrator and twisted the end before lightly touching the base of the smaller man’s length with it. “Is this okay, baby?” He asked, moving the tip of the vibrator up the length of his shaft slowly.

“FUCK,” Cas screamed, trembling with the feeling of the toy. “DEAN, goddammit please do something!” 

“I am doing something, baby. Does this not feel good?” 

“It feels fucking incredible but I’m going to come so please please please if you want me to last longer than thirty seconds remove that glorious piece of battery operated heaven from my cock. Now.”

The larger man chuckled to himself as he turned the device off and removed it from his lover’s length. “Better?” Cas nodded. Dean grabbed the lube next. He opened it and painted a line across his fingers before teasing and eventually breaching Cas’ entrance. Since he was still pretty loose from his earlier activities, it took Dean no time at all to actually be able to push three fingers into his boyfriend. 

Once he had him stretched enough, Dean grabbed the plug. He lubed it up and pushed it into Cas while also positioning himself so that he could get his mouth on Cas’ dick. While moving the toy at a decent pace, he opened his throat and took his lover in, all the way to the hilt. 

He increased speed with both his hand moving the plug and his mouth causing Cas to sob with pleasure. "DEAN, I'm gonna come if you don't stop!" Dean hummed, knowing it would send Cas over the edge. Cas threw his head back and moaned, biting down on his lip, as he released down Dean’s throat. 

After swallowing all Cas had to give, Dean pulled the toy out of his boyfriend and released his length from his mouth. "You okay, Cas?"

"Hunnh." Cas breathed out, his head falling back down on the pillow. 

Dean laughed at Castiel's half-hearted response and went back to running his hands lightly over Cas's skin. After a few minutes, Dean went back to touching Cas’ more sensitive areas. Gently running his fingertip around his hole, pushing in every few seconds and pulling back out. He also trailed the fingers of his free hand over the soft-but-growing-hard-again length causing his lover to cry out.

“Dean, f-fuck, Dean please,” Cas cried out, a few tears rolling down his cheeks from all the sensations, “I need you to please just fuck me. I wanna feel you now. Please”

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

“You won’t, Dean. I promise. Just please, please, I need you inside me now.” Cas pleaded, begging Dean. 

Dean lubed himself up and pushed into Cas causing him to cry out again, “YES, FUCK, DEAN. Fucking harder, please, PLEASE!”

“Because you asked so nicely…” Dean drew out and thrust back in roughly, and repeated the action setting a fairly brutal pace. The larger man switched the angle of his hips slightly until he was hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust which elicited a chorus of “Goddammit,” and “Fucking hell,” and “Oh god,” and “Yes, Dean, Yes!” being spilled from Cas’ mouth. 

When Dean felt he was close to orgasm, he reached an arm around his lover and grabbed his now throbbing, neglected cock and tugged in time with his thrusts. “FUCK, DEAN! I’m gonna… I’m-” Cas breathed out, unable to finish his sentence. 

“Yes, baby. Come. now.”

Cas let go, his entire body spasming with his release. The light flutters from Cas’ orgasm caused Dean’s release to follow close behind. 

After releasing Castiel from the handcuffs and cleaning themselves up, the two men laid naked under the covers, enjoying the feel of one another. “Are you okay, baby? Really?” Dean asked his boyfriend.

“Yes, Dean. I’m quite excellent. Tired. Probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow, but I’m happy and satisfied and I still can’t believe how perfect you are. Truly.”

“I’m not that perfect. Look at your wrists!” Dean rubbed at the raw, red marks the handcuffs left on his skin.

“Those will heal, baby. It was worth it, absolutely fucking worth it.”

“If you say so,” Dean said with a chuckle as he kissed the smaller man on the forehead.

\---

The next day, Castiel had to call in sick. He was absolutely right. He could barely walk.


End file.
